Episode 8005 (4th December 2017)
Plot Leyla prepares to set Pete straight on their future - or lack thereof. Frank dresses up as Santa ahead of hosting a grotto in the shop. Jai brings along Tip, who's wearing a reindeer costume. Liv is annoyed when Robert calls round at Mill Cottage with a letter Aaron left in the port-a-kabin. She decides to feign an injury in a bid to bring Alex into Aaron's orbit. Lisa has spent the night at the B&B. Now that she's calmed down, Belle encourages Lisa to speak to Zak. Aaron examines Liv's injury and doesn't think there's anything wrong. When Gerry says too much, Aaron realises Liv is faking it to set him up with Alex and states he doesn't need his little sister meddling in his life. Lisa calls in at Wishing Well Cottage to talk to Zak but they end up rowing again and Lisa storms out. Pete appears in the shop wearing an expensive new shirt clutching a giant bunch of flowers hoping to win Leyla back. Sam believes it's important to keep Wishing Well Cottage for Samson as it's where Alice spent her final days. Zak is adamant they're not going anywhere. Helping out with the school nativity is stressing Rhona out, and not getting on with Daphne isn't helping. Rhona is annoyed that Daphne's daughter has gotten numerous parts due to a sickness bug going round the school but Leo is only in two scenes. Rhona decides to text Jessie to sort it out. Belle is frustrated that Zak and Lisa haven't made up yet. She insists this is exactly what the council wants, them fighting amongst themselves rather than fighting the council. Megan proposes Take A Vow start offering a Greek wedding package, suggesting they could set up another office in Mykonos. As Leyla works herself up to telling Pete the truth, Pete confesses he misses her. Tracy puts her foot in it by revealing to Pete that Leyla was planning on binning him off. Aaron returns home to find Alex waiting. Alex is disappointed to learn it wasn't Aaron who contacted him as he wanted to see Aaron. Pete is angered that he's been made to look like an idiot and is annoyed David keeps butting in so he shoves him. When David comments a short fuse runs in Pete's family, Pete turns around and punches him to the ground in front of a group of children waiting to visit the grotto. Pete apologises to David for his bloody nose and is relieved he won't be pressing charges. Rhona asks Jessie about Leo playing the innkeeper in the nativity. Jessie sees it's important to Rhona and agrees to speak to Daphne. Frank discovers Tip has done his business in the grotto. Chas suggests Aaron should go out with Alex to prove Robert is out of his system. David calls in at Tug Ghyll to check up on Leyla. Lisa decides to call a family meeting tomorrow. Leyla tells David he was good for her, and she probably hasn't been able to settle with another man as they'd always be second best. Leyla confesses she loves David. David doesn't react well and rushes out. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Main Street *Tenant House - Front garden *Church Lane *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Guest lounge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,610,000 (25th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes